To Be The One
by Booksdrivemecrazy
Summary: America's life is a total mess since the selection took place. And now when finally America got over Aspen. Prince Maxon does not seem to be as loving as he was earlier.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone I was reading the original novel of THE ONE and got this idea on my mind so i thought i would publish it here more of action drama and romance coming up. Also will keep extra long chapters i wont hold you long enjoy reading love Maxerica and of course Aspen please review or pm me i ll be more than happy if u did thank you enjoy :) **

* * *

The rebel alarm blared in my ears, jolting me from my sleep. The alarm brought back a wave of memories, ones that I couldn't even escape in my dreams. I hadn't heard the alarm since Maxon was hurt… since I almost let it all go down the drain…

I had to get up, to get moving. There was no way I could win him back if I wasn't alive for it. I ran from my room, to the secret entrance that led to the safe room, but it wouldn't budge. I fought and pounded against the entrance but no one came. Had the rebels somehow blocked the entrances? Had they made it into the tunnels that ran to the safe room?

Guards, I had to find some guards.

I ran along the hallways, but I realized how silent everything was. There were no guards on this floor, no shouts or screams, no peppering sounds of gunfire. The alarm was silent as well, so I assumed the rebels must have disconnected it.

I walked downstairs, fear causing my frame to shake. Where was everyone? If the rebels were here, why wasn't there any damage? Where were the guards? As soon as my feet hit the first floor, I started running. Something caught my eye as I skidded to a stop.

A mess of blonde hair, hair that I recognized, had someone pinned to the wall in a small alcove. My cheeks blushed at the memory of Maxon and Celeste, and my heart felt like it was being ripped to pieces.

He didn't trust me.

I had to put some trust in him.

I started to back away. I didn't want Maxon to think I was spying on him. I had to act better, and this was a competition. I had to remember that. I turned, thinking that I must have just been dreaming about the rebel alarm. I started to walk back towards the stairs, misery engulfing me. I expected Maxon was with Celeste again, but it wasn't the voice I heard.

"Maxon, I love you," Kriss whispered breathlessly.

"And I love you, my dear," he responded with a tender tone.

I came to a stop, and my heart hit the floor. I felt like I was getting sent home all over again. My chest turned into a black hole, sucking every single feeling out of me. I wanted to run, to get away from them, but a pair of hands grabbed me, turning me back towards the dreaded couple.

"You never had him, America," Celeste whispered breathlessly in my ear. "You will never be good enough. You ruined everything."

I couldn't argue with her. I regretted all my actions the past few weeks. I deserved it. For breaking Maxon's trust, for ignoring him, for not trusting him… for upsetting the system. I looked away. It hurt too much to see him look at Kriss like that. Celeste grabbed my face, forcing me to watch them.

"Look at what you did, America. You just threw away one boy for one that you could never have. How could the crown Prince of Illea ever love a plain, low-caste thing like you?"

I began thrashing, trying to get away from her. More hands just grabbed me, pulling me down through the darkness. They started to scratch and grab at me, and I simply fought harder.

"No! Let go, let go!"

"Lady America!"

I opened my eyes, a pair of light blue eyes meeting my own. Officer Meadow held my arms, a blush stealing his cheeks. He let go of my arms, taking a tentative step back from my bed.

"L-lady America, I'm terribly sorry, but I heard you scream, and I was concerned…You were having a nightmare, my Lady."

I stared at him in shock, looking around my room in wonder. I was in my bed, the sheets a tangled mess around me. I was covered in sweat, despite the chill in the castle from the winter air. It was dark outside, the stars shining in the night sky. I put my hand on my forehead, wiping away the hair that was stuck there.

"I was asleep? No rebels?"

"No, Lady America. No rebels tonight."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," I muttered quietly. Officer Meadow had been stationed outside of my door all week. Aspen had mysteriously disappeared as soon as I was told I was allowed to stay. He was avoiding me, and I can't say I blamed him. I needed to talk to him, but I didn't dare go looking for him. I felt bad for snapping at him like I had, and he probably wondered what I was still doing here. Looking at Aspen's history, I wanted to go with the avoiding theory.

And Aspen wasn't the only one avoiding me.

"Lady America, may I be frank with you?"

I was so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even realized Officer Meadow was still in my bedroom. I nodded my head, wondering what he could want to tell me. He was very nice and gentlemanly, and from what Lucy had said, he was courting one of the servants in the kitchen.

"I know you've had a rough week, with the events of the Selection and the Report. I know you haven't been sleeping well, but I wanted to tell you that what you did…Well, it was one of the bravest things I had ever seen in my entire life. I know what it's like. I grew up a seven," he finished quietly. He didn't have to say anything further. From the expression on his face, I knew there had been times he had been hungry as well. "Just so you know, you have a lot of people that support you. I hope you win."

With that he left my room, shutting the door quietly behind him. I glanced at my clock, seeing that it was two in the morning. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, my mind was racing now. I was hot, and like on the first night I was here, I felt claustrophobic.

I climbed out of bed, throwing on some pants and a sweater. As it was getting later in the year, it had gotten a lot cooler. Even the castle had a chill late at night. I threw on my boots, and then poked my head out of the door. Officer Meadow looked sideways at me.

"Something wrong, Lady America?"

"I can't sleep. I need to go for a walk."

He leaned down, a serious expression on his face. "You know it would be unwise to venture outside at this late hour," he whispered out of the side of his mouth. "The King doesn't want the selected roaming the hall so late at night after what happened during the last attack."

"I don't have the best track record for making wise decisions," I muttered. He chuckled at that, bowing as I stepped out of my room.

"If I wanted to go outside to the gardens, I would use the servant's stairs, which happen to be down the hall on the right. If you are not back in an hour, I might have to come looking for you," he warned me.

I mouthed a thank you to him, and he nodded his head, a small smile on his face. I walked downstairs, trying to keep the flurry of thoughts from my mind.

Kriss. Celeste. Elise. And me.

Maxon had been with each of them this week, but I had tried to keep my composure. Every time I saw him with another girl, it ripped me apart on the inside. I had to learn to control my emotions. At first, it had been difficult. I spent the first day with my nose in a book, trying to block the world out. As the week progressed, I started to become numb to it all. He spent the most time with Kriss, which I guess I was as happy as I could be about.

The King had made sure to make his opinion of me known every chance he got. He would cut me down, or make a snide remark, and I did my best to stay polite and calm. It usually ended with me crying myself to sleep, but no one knew it. My maids suspected it, but they were kind enough not to say anything. Lucy just hugged me this morning, and Anne did her best to make sure that my make-up was flawless so no one could tell. I was lonely, and I no longer had anyone to talk to about my fears. I desperately wanted to see Marlee or write a letter to my dad, but I was afraid to do either one. The King was looking for any reason to send me home, so I had to be extra careful. I wanted to see Maxon, but I couldn't seek him out, at least according to the rules. More than once, I found myself at the foot of the stairs leading to the third floor. I would look up at it longingly, but I didn't dare venture there. If Maxon wanted to see me, he would have come. I had to trust that he had a reason.

It was a lot harder than it sounded.

I made it to the garden doors, and the guard nodded at me, opening the door. I will admit that the one positive thing that came from this was that I had apparently earned the favor of the lower castes. The maids, butlers, and guards went out of their way to help or cheer me up. It was nice to know I had made a positive impact in some way. At the same time, it was terrifying. It seemed that I had started something, and all I had done on the report was speak my heart. Granted, I did it to get kicked out, but I also meant what I said. I hated to see suffering.

It was cold, and my breath came out in a cloud as I walked around the garden. I made it to our bench, bringing my knees to my chest. Being outside gave me time to think.

I loved Maxon Schreave. I had thought everything had been so certain with Aspen, and then, my world turned upside down. Maxon made me feel important and beautiful, like I was more than needed. It was such a strange feeling compared to what I had felt for Aspen. I still loved him, and I knew I always would. However, I had learned to live without Aspen Ledger. With Maxon… if it didn't work out, and I ended up married Aspen, I would hold that regret in my heart until the day I died.

I made my choice, and every day since then I had wondered if it was the right one. I knew it had to be, and for Maxon to trust me, I had to place trust in him. Even thinking of him, despite not being able to see or spend time with him, brought a smile to my face. I wanted to be an us with him.

Maxon cared for me, too. He just wasn't sure yet if that was enough, and I couldn't blame him. I hoped that time would heal the wounds I had caused. I had to keep that hope. If I didn't have hope I didn't have anything at all.

My maids and I had come up with a plan. They told me I didn't need to change anything about myself, that obviously Maxon cared deeply about me already. I just needed to be polished and learn the ways of royalty. I had to earn his trust back, and that meant no more being rash and overreacting.

I wanted to prove to him that I wanted to be here, that I could do this. With more free time, I had dove myself into studies. I worked on every aspect that I could. Politics, economics, wars, great minds… every subject I thought I needed to master had become my new obsession. My maids brought me different books, trying to help me as much as possible. Even Silvia, after a few days of being angry at me, started to help me once again. Even before the tears came, I had been reading late into the night, and my maids would fuss every morning over the bags under my eyes. I hadn't been eating much, but with my nerves, I just couldn't stomach much. Maxon had looked at me in concern at breakfast, and I had locked eyes with him. I had hoped beyond hope that he would tug his ear, but King Clarkson gave a grunt, taking Maxon's attention away.

Acting like everything was normal, trying to hide my emotions, was more exhausting that I ever thought possible. I felt like an outcast with the other girls, who were now treading around me like I was a bomb waiting to go off. Celeste only talked to me to make sure that I felt even worse about everything. I gripped my arms, fighting the urge to scream in frustration.

How did I get myself into this mess?

I began to cry, although it was silently. I pressed my head into my knees, gripping them tightly. I was allowed this one moment of weakness, where no one could see. The enormity of my choices came crashing down. The nightmare was simply my deepest fear, that I had messed up beyond any form of repair, come to life. I just had to remind myself that Maxon still wanted me here. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if I was eliminated soon. After being hopeful the first few days, I just felt lost now. I kept telling myself I had to stay strong. This was just a test, and it was one I was determined not to fail.

* * *

** Okay i hoped you enjoyed reading it. I will keep writing please review and i am open for critisim. Hope i have lived up to your expectations :)thank you all love y'll :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so yeah here you have new chapter everyone thanks for reading and reviewing. There were many typos in the last chapter cuz i dint get time to edit and there MAY be typos here too but please bear with ms i am editing this in my class. Thank you and enjoy :) **

I spent the rest of the day in the library, reading for the test. Occasionally going back to my room just when the tears threatened to spill. The dinner was uneventful, except when I thought Maxon was staring at me but after confirmation he seemed to be talking to Kriss who happened to sit beside me. I waited for Maxon to tug his ear but he seemed busy talking to Kriss. All i wanted to do was go to my room and burry my face in the pillows and hide under the covers. I had lost all my appetite and skipped the desert, by saying i had a really bad headache. The King looked pleased but Queen had a look of concern, but Maxon was still rolling his eyes to Kriss to which she chucked. As I curtsied and left for my room i was already in tears.

Thankfully my maids dint ask me any questions, they got me changed and tucked me under the covers. I twisted and turned that night but I couldn't fall asleep. I decided to stroll in the balcony for sometime and feel the wind.

I stepped out of my bed and opened the balcony door. I saw the same stone bench where I first met Maxon. And all the memories came back through tears. When I looked closely I saw a silhouette of two people on the bench and without doubt I could say it was Maxon and Kriss. Maxon put an arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. Maxons free had was laced in Kriss's and was fidgeting with it. Had he forgotten all the promises he made to me in the safe room, just a few days ago? What had I done to offend him? Was he going to kick me out? Was he really thinking of marring Kriss? They were laughing at something and then their expressions turned earnest. Kriss leaned in and Maxon did not object then Kriss gave him a long lingering kiss. Maxon still dint object. Then I felt something warm flowing down my cheeks then i saw it were the tears. I couldn't control them and dint even try to. I went straight to bed and started weeping.

By the morning my maids had to give extra time for my makeup to cover my dark circles and tear flushed cheeks. I was grateful to them for not asking me what happened last night. Then i headed for the breakfast.

At breakfast i kept sneaking glances at Maxon who just seemed to be ignoring me. At last Maxon stood up and cleared his throat, "ladies as one of you will be the princess of Iléa and my future wife," he glanced at Kriss and my heart brick to innumerable pieces it took everything in me to blink them away. "One of your major jobs will be to entertain guests and maintain healthy relations. And in the next three to four weeks the Royal Family of England will be visiting us to improve trade relations. King Charlie, Queen Agatha, Princess Celia and of course Prince William will be visiting you all will be meeting them. Also be ready for your tests in a week." With that he sat, and finally after what seemed an eternity he glanced my way and tugged his ear...

**what did Maxon want to say did America tug her ear what about the test? If you have any suggestions please review or pm me i have a story line planned but wouldn't hurt to hear your ideas please review next chapter coming soon tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3

**So i have a loooonnng weekend so 3 chapters in a day :O enjoy:) **

I looked away hesitantly. But when I looked back at him he was staring with confusion those intent brown eyes, in whose depth i saw love for myself. Reluctantly i tugged my ear. His face lit up and i gave him a small smile.

After breakfast i swore Kriss had another date planned with Maxon as they headed to the movie theatre in the basement. I smiled to myself how many times did Maxon had to break my heart.

I headed for the women's room with a book i intended to read for the test. Elise was smile at me and went on to do her work Celeste was sitting next to a pile of glossy magazines. Kriss was nowhere to be seen, with the Prince i guessed. But now it's like i am used to getting my heart broken.

After some time i headed for my room. I climbed the stairs and i heard someone giggle. Giggle? This was no place to giggle it was indeed a very odd place to joke around.

"I love you," a familiar voice whispered.

"I know you do," another voice replied.

As I approached I could hear more giggles. Just around the corner i froze my jaw dropped i stopped breathed. It felt as if all the life was sucked out of me, my world was falling apart. Black spots danced in my vision. I dare not faint. I held on to the world by a staircase railing.

Maxon's back was towards the wall Kriss was leaning into him. His blazer fallen on the ground his shirt buttons open. A strap of Kriss's dress fallen off her shoulder which neither Maxon nor Kriss cared about they were kissing each other intently deeply. Lost in each other's arms then Kriss went on to kiss his jawline. I was willing to bet that Maxon saw me. His eyes wide with surprise. I turned and started climbing upstairs without another word. Maxon dint follow me but stared at me in horror.

I ran to my room and cried my heart out, buried under the pillow. All i could think was about Maxon and Kriss. How Maxon betrayed me. How he never said I LOVE YOU to me but so easily had confessed his love towards Kriss. I had to go home right now. I had my dinner in my room as I was too exhausted from crying. I dint have much of an appetite. My maids had their brow frowned and concerned expressions on their faces but dint speak a word.

After a while i entered a garden. I couldn't bear to sit on the stone bench after watching Maxon and Kriss kiss on it last time. So instead i sat under a tree on the edge of the garden. I wanted to avoid speaking to Maxon and knew he would come to my room eventually. I was determined to pass with flying colours in the test and return home, marry Aspen and live the life of a two. But will Aspen forgive me after I stayed when I had a chance to go back home? I don't know when I dozed off but a gentle kiss on my forehead woke up and left me startled.

Maxon.

"Wake up sleepy head, forgot you were supposed to meet me?"

I glared at him. He acted as if the kiss with Kriss had never happened. That i never saw him confessing towards Kriss.

"Come on, my darling, wake up." He spoke gently touching my cheek but i slapped his hand away.

"I am not your darling," i snapped

He laughed a gentle one "my America," he tried to put his hand on my waist kneeling beside me. "You never chan-...WHAT?" I pushed his hands away.

"Prince Maxon, did Kriss go to sleep? Or you were bored by her so you remembered me?" I snapped sarcasm dripping in my words.

"Listen," he said earnestly "if your talking about me spending time with her-"

"Spending time you ask your highness? You have been kissing her half naked in the hallway!"

"America, but you know my feelings towards you" he said with all the sincerity he could muster.

"Oh yeah your highness? But I could hear you confessing your love towards her which you never did with me.." I trailed off tears running down my cheeks. He stared at the floor looking for words.

"Ameri.."

"No, Maxon, no just stop playing with my emotions. Just stop breaking my heart when I think everything's gonna be alright."i sobbed more. " I am done with you, just done."

"America..? Are you..are you breaking up with me?"

"No, Maxon, we were never together for me to break up." I was just standing up and about to leave when Maxon gasped my hand.

"America? Will you just leave me? Without giving me a chance to explain? Is that what you call fair? Please listen to me once, darling, and than you can leave the palace."

"Explain"

"Oh, America we often have fights and argue a lot. There is no one i can confide these thing to, but always there's Kriss to help me out. She always says how you want my crown and then I can see this all by myself-"

"Wait what did i hear? I want your crown? Maxon that girl is playing with you manipulating you and you believe her?"

"America, i really don't know what problem you have with Kriss but she's a very good lady."

"Yeah, I guess she is. Congratulations on your new girlfriend. Thanks it was a pleasure living with you Prince Maxon." And with that i turned away.

"But what about you coming out of a room with officer Aspen Leger?"

"What?" I turned around bewildered

**Please bear with me in case of typos** **and** **i** **am** **open** **to** **suggestions :) thanks** **for** **reading**

**Cliff hanger :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**so hey guys this just another chapter intense and angsty. ** **I appreciate your support ** **and idk0: yeah that's what I was planning but a bit different so keep in reading ** A thousand thoughts were going on in my mind. What if Maxon kicks me out of the palace? What if we get canned in front of the entire country like Marlee? What if Aspen's and my families are thrown out of the society and made Eight? All the what ifs weighed on my shoulders I could think. I stood the for seconds but it felt like an eternity before Maxon cleared his throat and spoke.

"Lady America, I hope you have a goodnight's sleep," he put on his Prince face and left.

Tears threatened to burn on the back of my throat. I blinked them away and headed for my room.

I wasn't surprised when i couldn't sleep. Tucked under the covers, buried in the pillow i weeped. I don't know how much time passed, maybe an hour later, i heard a knock on the door i thought it was my maids for breakfast. It was still dark maybe another rebel attack but everything was too calm for an attack. I wiped my cheeks and put on my Lady face.

I straightened my dress and combed my hair with my fingers. I opened the door. My jaw dropped in surprise, my heart began thumping faster in my chest, i had goosebumps all over my body. Maxon stood outside. It took all my will power not to pounce on him and kiss him deeply.

"Can I come in?" Maxon asked sincerely. I just nodded my head not able to speak anything.

"America, i am really sorry for the evening. I never hoped to get so angry it was jus-"

I cut him, pretending i have no interest,"get to the point, Maxon" i sighed deeply and continued. "I know Maxon your kicking me out, I knew from the time you said that you loved Kriss. I knew that it took me a time to let that sink in but i have accepted that. Just let me stay till the exam and I will go after that okay?"

Maxon stared at me, his expression blank and after a moment started laughing. Laughing? Okay maybe I can't even give the exam now.

"I had a private meeting, a meeting with the advisors, and then my mother. I only just left her, and I needed a few hours to relax."

"With Kriss?" I stuttered disbelievingly. I shook my head, my hands balling into fists. "Are you even planning on telling me what I have done to offend you, your highness?"

Maxon caught the sarcasm, and his blank face, the mask he carefully constructed, broke into something cruel and calculating. I never realized until that moment that Maxon looked like his father when he was upset or angry.

"There isn't anything you'd like to tell me? Nothing you are hiding from me?"

My stomach dropped. I needed to tell him, I knew I did.

"There are a few things I need to discuss with you, yes, but i never found you alone, never the time or place for it. Since the safe room, I have been honest with you, Maxon. I've meant what I said, every word of it."

Maxon's face went back to the mask, and he narrowed his eyes at me, like he was sizing me up. "So the guard you were with last night, who was it?"

"Officer Leger," I said in exasperation. I had nothing to hide from Maxon. Nothing inappropriate happened between Aspen and I since I made my decision, and nothing more would happen between Aspen and me. I wanted to tell Maxon the truth, now i just had to put everything bluntly. He nodded his head and looked down at his feet.

"Officer Aspen Leger, you mean?"

The world stopped for a minute. My breath was long gone, and my body felt like it was getting dragged through the pits of hell. Maxon looked up at me. I knew he was waiting for an answer. He knew. I didn't know how he knew, but the hurt and pain was there in his eyes. I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. I was trying not to panic, to keep my composure. I bit my lip, and I nodded my head.

"I know," he informed me with a harsh tone. I nodded my head. I expected as much. "Do you know what Kriss offered me when we were watching the movie?"

I shook my head, completely lost at this change in direction.

"She told me to kiss her, that she didn't want to wait anymore. She knew she loved me, and that's all she needed."

My stomach dropped for the second time today. I was jealous, mad, angry, and hurt. I didn't know what to say. I had seen them in the hallway kissing. But maybe they dint see me watching them they were very busy kissing each other. The words were like a storm in my mind; I couldn't think clearly.

"Did…" I choked on my words, and I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Did you?"

"Why didn't you tell me, America? Why didn't you say something the minute you saw him?"

Then it was a flood. Everything came pouring out. I told him everything, every fear I had, everything I had told Marlee. As I told him everything, he took a few steps back. I could see the pain he was attempting to hide. I knew him too well to miss it now. He turned towards the window, his shoulders and back hunched over.

"Did anything happen between the two of you? Anything more than hugging and talking?" he questioned. I bit my lip. This was the real moment of truth. I could not tell him, take that secret to my grave.

"We kissed," I blurted. Maxon's frame sagged, and I saw his hands grip into the stone window. He laughed, a harsh and bitter one. I had to explain. "I thought I was going home, that you wanted Kriss, and I was running. I was scared out of my mind, and I acted stupidly. When you came to me, I told him we had to stop, that this wasn't right, that I wasn't sure who I wanted."

I reached out to him, but he pulled away, walking to the other end of the room. He turned to look at me, anger etched into his face.

"I trusted you, and time and time again, you have betrayed it."

"And I am sorrier for that than you will ever know. I meant what I said, Maxon! I have tried so many times to tell you, to explain everything. How was I suppose to tell you something like that after what happened to Marlee? What would have happened to Aspen if I had told you my ex, whom you knew I was still in love with, was now stationed at the palace? I was angry and confused and, my god, I'm seventeen Maxon! I was overwhelmed, and I know it's no excuse for what I did, but I promise you, I have not betrayed your trust since I chose you."

"You haven't chosen me, America! How could you say that after what you've done? Kriss kissed me, and you know what I felt? Nothing! I broke away before I could even properly kiss her, to even see if there was even a possibility of feeling like that towards her, to know if there was anything like that between us. All I could think about was you, and now I find out you have been kissing your ex-boyfriend in my home, behind my back? Did you ever even love me? Was it all a lie, America? Where you just trying to make him jealous?"

"You know I care deeply for you! I never wanted to hurt you, Maxon! All I want is you! I want you to be happy!"

"How am I supposed to trust you America?"

I looked at Maxon, the anger in me at a boiling point.

"Maxon Calix Schreave, I didn't plan this. I didn't ask him to come back. So what!? I kissed him. You were kissing the others at the same time, or did I just imagine you teaching Celeste a crash course in French the other night? How is it any more hypocritical? He was my first love, Maxon. I thought I was going to marry him, and then everything went to hell. I ended up here, and I met you-"

"So I was a mistake?" He retorted angrily.

"NO! I fell for you! You made me feel things I had never felt before! AND THEN YOU LEFT ME! You didn't talk to me, and I didn't talk to you, which is my fault. Aspen wanted to get back together, and I thought you wanted Kriss. You still do!"

"America-"

"No! Listen to what I have to say!"

Maxon raised his eyebrows angrily, but he kept his mouth shut.

"This whole Selection threw me off. I didn't think I could be a princess, and I was so scared that you would toss me to the side. Kriss would make a better princess. She'd know how to act like one. Celeste is beautiful, and Elise had connections I could never hope to have. I was falling for you, and I was terrified that I was going to get my heart broken again. Aspen was safe, he was something that I knew, something familiar. I was so confused; I didn't know what I wanted, anymore! How could you tell me those things and then completely ignore me? You asked me to basically marry you, and then, nothing! I thought I was getting sent home, and he told me he wanted me back-"

"Then take him back America!"

"I don't want him!" I screamed.

"What do you want America?"

"I want you!" Maxon flinched back, disbelief on his face. "When I thought I was going home, he came to me, ecstatic that we could finally be together again, but do you know what I told him? I told him I needed time to get over you, that it wasn't that easy for me. Because the thought of losing you was ten times worse than what I had felt when he broke my heart. That's when I knew. I had been lying to myself, trying to believe I still hadn't made a choice in all of this. You asked me to choose Maxon, and I did. I could have left, but I don't want that. I wanted a chance to win you back, to prove that I could do this-"

"Why?"

I groaned in frustration. How could he not understand the position I was put in. How could he still doubt how I felt about him? I know it wasn't very lady like, but I hit the wall in anger. I turned on him, and the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I fell in love with you! You are the one I want, the one I can't be without, and I don't give a damn if you are a Prince or not! I want you! I choose you!"

"W-what?" he stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Because I realized when I lost you that…that I had already made my choice a long time ago. Love is forgiveness, Maxon. I messed up. I messed up so bad that I thought there was no way you could ever forgive me. I still care for Aspen, and I was scared at what would happen to him. He's one of my best friends, and he is a good man. None of that matters anymore. Things can never be the same between us, and that's because I met you. I broke his heart because I couldn't ever live without having a chance with yours. I'm not in love with him anymore, and I know I am the worst choice for you. I'm stupid and irrational and stubborn. I keep messing up, and I've done everything wrong. You are right, you have no reason to trust me, and I am trying so hard to earn that back. I've got nothing more to hide from you, Maxon, and I don't want to hide anything from you anymore. I never did. I let fear hold me back, and it was the absolutely stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. But, you have to know how I feel. I've never, ever lied about that. I-I lov-"

But I didn't get to finish. Maxon stormed towards me, taking my face in his hands and crashing his lips to mine. This wasn't like our normal kisses. He was always so gentle and loving with me, but these were hungrier, more passionate. It was like he was trying to crawl inside of me, and to be honest, I wanted the same thing. I wasn't thinking anymore. My hands were acting of their own accord. I pushed his jacket from his shoulders, and he released me just long enough to let it drop to the ground. I felt my back hit the wall, and I was pressed between the cold and Maxon's heat. He broke away for just a quick breath, and I realized he was whispered something softly on my lips between our kisses.

"I love you. I love you, too."

His lips trailed down my neck and along my shoulder. At some point, the top of my dress had become unzipped, and the straps and fallen down, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to feel him against me, to taste his lips on my own. His shirt had become untucked, and I ran my hands underneath it, feeling Maxon's skin against my fingertips. He groaned against my neck, and his lips met mine again. He was consuming me from the inside out, and it was all I wanted.

He pulled away, laying his forehead against mine. Our breaths mingled together, panting slightly for lack of breath. I held him to me, like I would surely drown if I ever let him go, and he did the same. He planted soft kisses along my cheek, whispering tender words in between.

"I forgive you, and I understand. I know this whole process hasn't been easy, and I have behaved childishly. I believe you, America. If I want your trust, I deserve to give you the same." He cradled my face in his hands, his warm brown eyes lighter than ever in the moonlight. We were so close to each other that only a few precious inches separated our lips, and it was like an unstoppable force was pulling me towards him. "You are all I have ever wanted. You are the one, America. You always were."

"So you didn't come up here to eliminate me?"

"I thought about it. When I learned who he was, I was so mad. My mother walked in on me, and we had a talk. She actually spoke in your defense. She said this competition made girls do stupid things, and that people do crazy things when they're in love."

"She said-"

Maxon nodded his head, a small smile just touching his lips. His thumb brushed my cheek, wiping away the few tears that had finally escaped from my eyes.

"She said it was obvious. She knew you were the one after I stood up to Father."

"So I still have a chance?"

Maxon chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose and then my lips. "Of course you do. Something will have to be done about Leger, but I'm not going to do anything rash. I'd never hurt you like that. This isn't over, not by a long shot. There is still my father to contend with, but we will find a way, America. I'd do whatever it took to keep you safe. I love you."

His eyes lit up when he said that. I couldn't stop the grin on my face. I had heard the words before, but they had never sounded as good as they did coming from his mouth, in his voice.

"I love you, America Singer. I can't stop saying it. I love you, and I will always love you. I can't imagine a world without you in it. I've wanted to tell you that for so long, and I let fear hold me back as well. I promise you I won't anymore."

"Me neither. I want you, Maxon, for the rest of my life. I love you."

He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I breathed in his scent, finding comfort in it.

"Say it again, please," he whispered in my hair.

"I love you, Maxon Schreave. You are my best friend, the most wonderful man I know, and I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I love you more than anything else in the world."

Every time it got easier to say. He pulled my hand to his lips, kissing each fingertip and then the back of my hand. He pulled my strap up on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," he murmured shyly. I leaned up on my toes, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek.

"I didn't exactly mind," I whispered as I was fighting a blush. I knew my cheeks were the same color as my hair. He cleared his throat, motioning for me to turn around so he could zip my dress back up. I pulled my fallen hair around to one side of my neck and did as he instructed. I felt his fingers brush the skin of my back, and he tugged gently on the zipper.

"Uhh, America, its stuck. I, um… I think I may have broken it."

I reached around, and it was down low enough that I knew the strap of my bra was exposed. I felt something get draped around my shoulders. It was Maxon's suit jacket, and he was biting his lip, fighting against laughing.

"This isn't funny, Maxon! Do you know the gossip that will spread!? Your father will have me kicked out!"

"I know! That's not what I'm laughing about."

"Then what in the world is so funny?"

He leaned forward, his lips brushing my ear. He may have never kissed a girl before me, but he didn't realize how dang sexy he could be without even trying.

"Blue, especially light blue, has become my favorite color lately," he whispered as he planted a kiss below my ear.

My eyes widened. I hadn't realized until that moment that the bra that my maids had put me in today was a sheer, blue lace, the exact same shade as my dress. I wasn't exactly thinking about that when Maxon's hands were running over the bare skin there.

"That so? What made that your favorite color? Kriss?" I teased him. He laughed, pulling me closer to him so he could wrap his arms around me.

"You are crazy," he whispered. "And I am out of my mind in love with you. Now, let's get you something decent to wear and I have to get back to my room before they start getting suspicious over where the Prince has run off too."

Maxon took my hand, and together, we walked back to reality.

within me.

**I hope you liked the chapter**. **Love y'all who read it. And i have** **a game with me after every 10 reviews i get a Maxon,Aspen or Kriss's POV as you request the majority will win obviously so keep reviewing **


End file.
